Sakura's Choice
by UchihaLovesMe
Summary: Sakura enjoys her life...until a certain Uchiha comes along and takes her away. Now, she has to survive and isn't given many choices. Itachi wants something from Sakura. Something she doesn't want to give. Living with a criminal isn't so hard...or is it?
1. Naruto's words and Sakura's tears

**Chapter 1: Naruto's words and Sakura's tears**

"All right! You guys have worked pretty hard on controlling your chakra today." Kakashi-sensei said to team 7. " I have something to attend to and it might take a while… but I want you three to take a brake and sit down and question each other to get to know each other better."

"Wait! What's your reason to leave so suddenly?" Sasuke questioned.

"Okay! I'll tell you but don't say a word to anyone… we don't want to cause commotion," Kakashi-sensei said with an uneasy look. "I've been called down by Hokage-sama. Rumor has it that one of our Anbu saw an S-rank missing-nin nearby our village!"

"Let's go and get him then!" Naruto said stupidly.

"No!" Kakashi said. "It's dangerous. Stay here and do as I said."

In conclusion to that, Kakashi disappeared into a think cloud of smoke leaving team 7 in a field of grass surrounded by trees.

"Wait!" Sasuke called.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "Don't you think that Kakashi has been acting weird lately?"

"A little too overprotective to be exact," Sakura replied.

"I thought that it was because he wasn't reading that book while we were training," Naruto added.

Sasuke sighed. "I knew he would say something dumb!"

"Why you…" Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. Each of them with lightening blazing from their eyes.

"Enough you two," Sakura said. "What if that criminal is somewhere near…? I wonder if he's a Konoha missing-nin."

"Lets not waste more time. We should be asking each other questions like sensei asked us to," Naruto explained.

_Could it be? Itachi? I don't have time for questions and answers… _Sasuke thought. _If it is Itachi then I should be going out to look for him._

"Sasuke," Naruto asked. "Do you remember your parents?"

_Huh? Why would he ask me that? _Sasuke thought. _But that's a good question to ask myself. Do I remember them? It's been a long time since… _

"Not really!" Sasuke replied.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed Sakura crying. She just sat there, letting her tears out in silence.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked with a worried look on his face. "Why are you crying?"

Sasuke's attention suddenly turned to Sakura as she wiped her tears away and managed to put on a hard smile.

"Sakura," he asked her. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Well… I… have… no…" she hesitated.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked waiting patiently for her answer.

"I have no parents." Sakura muttered.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled. "But I just saw then yesterday."

"No! They're not my parents," Sakura explained. "They're my guardians who are to take care of me till I'm 18."

"What happened to your real parents?" Naruto asked.

"They died fighting for Konoha. They were Anbu. They went on a mission to find an S-rank criminal and unfortunately… it lead to their deaths."

"Gomen!" Sasuke said.

"What for?" Sakura forced a smile. "You don't need to be sorry!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smiling. "You have family. You have me, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. See?"

"Hai," Sakura said. What Naruto had said had really put a smile on her face.

_**Although Naruto is annoying…** _Inner Sakura said. **_He can be a true friend sometimes…_**

"Kakashi wont really come will he!" Sasuke sighed. "It's already 7 and I haven't even had dinner yet!"

"Let's call it a day and go get some ramen." Naruto said.


	2. Ichiraku Ramen and Sakura's disappearenc

**Chapter 2:** **Ichiraku Ramen and Sakura's disappearance**

At Ichiraku Ramen

"Mmm…" Naruto said. "This ramen is delicious!"

_For once, I agree with him… _Sasuke thought.

"I want more ramen!" Naruto cried.

"I'm going home now!" Sasuke said.

"Me too," Sakura explained. "Besides, it's pretty late and dark. Anyways, with that criminal lurking around, I want to climb into the safety of my bed."

_That's right… _Sasuke thought. _There's still a missing-nin somewhere in the night. _With that, he disappeared into the night.

"Wait Sakura," Naruto called after Sakura. "I'll walk you home!"

"Huh? No thanks! I'll walk home by myself."

"But it's dangerous at night and there's still a criminal out there."

"It's okay Naruto!" she replied. "I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!" Sakura said. "And Naruto…"

"Nani?"

"Doumo arigatou"

"Douitashimashite! Mata ashita!"

"Hai," Sakura said. With that, Sakura walked off into the direction of her house and Naruto back to Ichiraku Ramen.

_It's getting colder… and it would've been pitch black if it weren't for the moon. _

Suddenly, Sakura thought she bumped into a pole… but this couldn't have been a pole because it seemed way too soft. As Sakura almost fell backwards to the ground, a soft hand gently grabbed hers preventing her from falling.

"Hontou-ni gomennasai," Sakura cried as she pulled herself from the stranger's grip. He wouldn't release her from his grip.

"Watch where you're going." The stranger said. His voice was harsh. Almost as harsh as Sasuke's but even colder.

Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes. He still wouldn't release her from his grasp. Sakura recognized those eyes. They were as red as blood. Sakura's eyes widened with shock. Those eyes… they were spinning. She was slowly being swept into darkness. But she kept looking into those eyes. He then hit her in the stomach causing her to faint. The last thing she saw were those eyes that reminded her of an ocean of blood. The blood of all the people he killed.


	3. Cold blooded letter

**Chapter 3: Cold-blooded letter **

--Morning in Konoha--

Naruto walked towards the bridle that team 7 meets at every morning.

"Ohayou!" Naruto said to Sasuke who plainly stared at him with a blank look. "I don't see Sakura-chan! Where is she?"

"Shiri masen!"

"Nani!" Naruto got worried. "But… she would never be late for training!"

"I'm sure that she has her reasons!" Sasuke replied. "She probably over slept."

"No!" Naruto denied. "I'm going to look for her!"

"I don't think you should!" Sasuke said. "She's probably on her way here right now!"

"Okay!"

After a long time of waiting, a cloud of smoke appeared and there was Kakashi standing above them with a book in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kakashi-sensei sighed. "I was --"

"– LIAR!" Naruto yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Sensei," Naruto looked concerned. "Sakura didn't come this morning. I'm worried. Let's go find her."

"No." Kakashi-sensei replied. "Today's mission is cancelled!"

"Nanda!" Naruto asked.

"Apparently," Kakashi sighed. "Hokage-sama wants us in his office right now, so let's go!"

_Could this have anything to do with Sakura?_ Sasuke thought.

At Hokage-sama's office

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto walked into Hokage-sama's office and took a seat. Iruka-sensei was there too.

"I have called you four down today for a very important reason," Hokage-sama said to them.

Naruto had a bad feeling. This feeling he couldn't get over. He had been thinking about it all the way to Hokage-sama's office. "Does this have anything to do with Sakura?"

"Naruto! Calm down!" Iruka-sensei said. "Let Hokage-sama say what he has to say."

"Well, we found a note this morning addressed to you, Sasuke!" Hokage-sama replied as he handed the letter to Kakashi-sensei.

_Huh? _Sasuke thought _me? Who would write a letter to me?_

Kakashi's eyes widened as he read the note. Naruto saw the expression on Kakashi's face.

"Let me see." Naruto said as he grabbed the note from Kakashi and read it out loud…

"…Dear foolish little brother Sasuke, the other night, I was walking in Konoha and this girl bumped into me. The strangest thing about her was her pink hair- quite attractive though. She was one of the most helpless girls I've ever seen. You should have seen the look on her face when I pulled out a kunai and stabbed it through h- her…"

Naruto couldn't read any further and tears started pouring down his cheeks. Sasuke took the note and read on…

"… You should've seen the look on her face when I pulled out a kunai and stabbed it through her heart. You should've heard her screams. How pathetic she was screaming your name. You wouldn't have been able to save her anyways. You can watch as I kill everyone closest to you… then everything in life will repeat itself leaving you helpless like you once were. Remember… hate me and live a loathsome life. Run and cling to life. Then, some day when you have those eyes, come before me."

Sasuke crumbled up the piece of paper in his hands and stood up from his seat. His Sharingan came out in anger as her walked out of Hokage-sama's office.


	4. Alive?

**Chapter 4: Alive?**

--Morning in Itachi's house--

Sakura woke up to the sound of peace, not her usual alarm clock that she would usually throw at the wall. She tried to get up but her hands and feet were tied to the bed. Just then, she felt the pain in her stomach.

_Ouch! He hit me really hard. _

Just then, Sakura heard the door open and in walked the stranger.

_What? Sasuke… no… It can't be… this guy is taller… and … older…_

"Ohayou!" he said.

_And… he sounds different… but definitely colder than Sasuke. _

"Are you just going to stare?" he asked. "You probably are going to die of torture here… but I'm not that cold that I won't give you breakfast." With that, he laid the tray of food down gently on the bedside table.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she muttered.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," he answered. Sakura's eyes widened.

_What? Sasuke's brother? No wonder he looks like him…_

"Now tell me yours." He asked.

"What makes you think that I'll tell you that?" she replied. Sakura noticed that Itachi was getting angry with her.

_I'm in real trouble. They've probably noticed that I'm gone by now. _Sakura looked at the time on an old clock on the wall. _Yes! They know that I'd never be late. _

"Oh? I don't think that you get my point here little angel. Well… I'll just have to force you to tell me." He pulled out a kunai and held it at her neck. "Now! What did you tell me your name was?"

Sakura had tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's Sakura… Haruno Sakura!"

"Alright then Sakura!" he pulled away the kunai and put it on the bedside table. "Do you know Sasuke?"

"Hai!" she replied as he wiped her tears away with his one hand.

"Alright then," he muttered. "We have ourselves a friend of his."

_No _Sakura's eyes widened. _What is he planning to do? I have to get out of here. _

As he untied her, he just coldly stared at her. "If you try to run away, it's death for you!"

He walked towards the door and gave her one last look. "Eat!" he said. "Don't worry. There's no poison in it. I have other uses for you rather than killing you just yet." He said before he slammed the door shut.

Sakura picked up the tray and looked at her food. _What does he want with me? What does it mean 'other uses'? It doesn't seem as if he would've put anything in it. _

As she was about to take a bite of the bread, she noticed the kunai that rested at the bedside table.

_He must've left it there… but why? But oh well… it's too bad for him. It'll come in handy._

**Flashback**

'If you try to run away, it's death for you'

**End of flashback **

Sakura sighed. _I might as well eat… I'll need the energy. _


	5. Sakura's Choice

**Chapter 5: Sakura's choice **

---Evening---

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Someone knocked on the door. Sakura quickly grabbed the kunai sitting at the bedside and hid it behind her.

"Come in!" Sakura called.

The door opened and in walked another stranger. He was tall… a bit taller than Itachi. His face was… lets just say…very fish-like. He had gills on both his cheeks.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. She held her chin cupped in her hands as she sat quietly at the edge of the bed.

"Itachi would like to see you now," he said completely ignoring Sakura's question. "Follow me!"

_Baka. I asked him a question. And plus, I'm not waiting for an appointment with Itachi that "he would like to see me now". What happens if I don't want to see him? _Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura got up from where she was sitting and followed him to the door. He stopped right in front of her and looked back with a smirk. He turned her around and tied her hands behind her back with a rope.

"Now you're not going anywhere!" he said.

_I wasn't going anywhere anyways fish face _Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura followed him through a little hallway and through the kitchen and then they came to a door where he stopped in front of her and looked back at her.

"Go in now!" he said. "Itachi is waiting for you!"

Sakura slowly twisted the door handle and opened the door. It was dark. The only light came from a fireplace. The room was pretty big. Here was a window, bed, and door leading outside. Sakura walked into the room. She jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. Itachi walked towards her and untied her.

"Sit down!" he said.

Sakura slowly made her way and sat on the couch and Itachi sat in front of her.

"I sent a letter to Konoha informing them of your death." He said.

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock at what Itachi had told her. She was speechless.

"I made sure that they wouldn't suspect your being alive!" he added.

"N-n-nani? Sakura yelled. "Why would you do that?"

"I find interest in you."

"Nanda?"

"Because you're the only one I've met that can look into my eyes without fainting."

"Wakari-masen!"

"See, if you look into my Sharingan eyes, you're supposed to faint." He explained. "You on the other hand, - for some reason – can look into my eyes for countless minutes without reaction. With this mangekyou Sharingan I possess, I can have you look into my eyes once, and then, you'd be able to join the rest of my clan. "

"So! What do you want me for?"

"I can make good use of you."

"How?"

"By training you… it'll help you… but, there are certain conditions…"

_I don't know what to do…_Sakura thought… _if I agree to this, I can finally prove to _

_Sasuke-kun that I am strong – not the weak girl he thinks I am. _

"Do I have much of a choice?" Sakura asked.

"No! Unless you wish to be tortured and put to a slow and painful death… just the way I like it."

Sakura looked uneasy. "But… what good will this do for you?"

"When I trust you enough, you will be a spy for me!"

_No _Sakura thought_ I don't want to become a missing-nin… _

"Don't worry about becoming a missing-nin," Itachi smirked.

_What? _Sakura thought _he can read my mind too?_

The smirk on Itachi's face grew. "Yes to answer your question!" Itachi could tell that by now, Sakura looked very uneasy because of what was happening.

"Because to all of Konoha," he added. "You're dead!"


	6. Sasuke's Thoughts Within

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's thoughts within**

Meanwhile in Konoha

Sasuke ran out of Hokage-sama's office and had gone back to his house. He tried to forget what the letter form Itachi had said.

_He killed her… _he thought. _Why? Why did he kill her? She had nothing to do with this, and he… killed her… why?_

Sasuke was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

_I can't believe that he killed her. -Not that I cared about her before that-… but why did he have to drag her into this? Because of me… just because of me… I won't forgive Itachi for what he did…but it couldn't have been because of me…or could it? _

He got up from his bed and looked out his window and stared past the sunset.

_I have to train… to beat him; I have to train… so that next time he tries to pull something as low as this, I'll be ready._

Sasuke ran outside and wouldn't stop running till he reached a little hill surrounded by an open field. There he saw the biggest cherry blossom tree in Konoha. That was Sakura's favorite spot. He stopped and took deep breaths.

_Why? Why did he kill her? Now I can't get her out of my mind. _Sasuke lied on the grassy hill and looked up at the partly visible stars in the evening skies of Konoha. All he could see in the starry sky was the face of an innocent pink-haired kunoichi who had to face the consequences for him. _She didn't deserve any of the torture. She's always been so nice to me. When I've hurt her, she'd always forgive me. I've always put her down when she's been happy. She's always been the first one to say hi to me in the morning… every time I'd be sick, she's be the person sitting day and night beside my bed hoping that I'd get better. Why Itachi? Why?_

A single tear slid down his left cheek. He heard someone in the fields and pulled out kunai to be safe. It was Kakashi. Sasuke sighed. He really didn't want to fight a ninja right then, let alone he didn't want to see Kakashi at that moment. Not if he was the last person in Konoha.

"Hey!" Kakashi said as he sat down beside Sasuke. "I thought you'd be here!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to say, that Hokage-sama sent a Konoha's best shinobi to find her remain--"

"She's alive okay," Sasuke yelled. "She just can't be dead!"

"Sasuke! We all feel the same way that you do bu--"

"No you don't! Sasuke screamed. "Don't even think that you could compare to how I feel."

"Are you saying that you cared about her before?" Kakashi got mad at Sasuke. "'Cuz you sure didn't act like it when she was alive!"

"Stop!" he yelled. "Just stop!" Sasuke started to calm down.

Kakashi sighed. "I want to go to look for her!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, she's…"

"No! She's alive. There's no way that Itachi could've killed her so easily. He just couldn't have and she just can't be dead… I want to go look for her weather you or anyone likes it or not!" Sasuke said.


	7. Sakura's Favorite Spot

**Chapter 7: Sakura's favorite spot**

--Night--

Itachi told Kaisame to take Sakura back to her room. 'Her room' sounded so permanent to Sakura… almost as if she would never see her 'real room' again.

_**So that's what shark face's name is** _Inner Sakura said **_Kaisame. He looks like he's from a shark clan… I see the resemblance! _**

Sakura sighed. Those words that Itachi said to her hit her in the heart almost as if he stabbed a kunai through her.

**Flashback**

'To all of Konoha, you're dead!'

**End of flashback**

_It's so boring here… _Sakura sighed _I might as well take a walk outside. _

Sakura got up from the bed and made her way to the door. She remembered the kunai that she had hidden from Kaisame and decided to take it along. She opened the door and found her way to the kitchen. She saw a door that led outside and went through it only to find a breeze of fresh air that swept through the night sky.

_It feels good to have fresh air blowing through my hair again. _

Sakura started taking a walk.

_This walk will be a short one. I'm getting pretty hungry too. _

Sakura looked back at the house that they kept her in.

It sure is big… or it looks big to me…

Sakura kept on walking and never noticed how far she walked off. She was beginning to think that she would never find her way back to the house. She saw a beautiful waterfall in front of her and decided not to get too close. She went and sat on a bench under a big cherry blossom tree. She sighed.

_Wow _she took a deep breath _it's really beautiful. I wonder what they're doing in Konoha right now. Did Sasuke-kun and Naruto notice that I've went missing? _Sakura closed her eyes. _That's right! I forgot, I'm dead to them. _

Sakura could only hear water pouring down onto large rocks, then into a still, huge pond. That water sounded violent but the sound of it brought peace to Sakura's mind.

Sakura was so concentrated on the waterfall that she did not notice that someone was standing behind the bench she was sitting on.

Sakura suddenly sensed that someone was near… very near. She slowly took out a kunai and jumped from the bench and lunged at the person, causing them to fall back to the ground. She suddenly realized that she had just pinned down Itachi holding a kunai hardly an inch away from his neck. Sakura was on top of him disabling him from taking out any weapons. She was shocked. _Itachi… why is he here? He moved without making a sound. I wasn't even able to sense him here. _Sakura's eyes narrowed with confusion and anger. _What should I do? Should I just kill him and go back home or – _Frustrated, Sakura slowly got off him and gave him the kunai. He got up.

"Keep it!" he said. "You'll need it."

He gave the kunai back to her. "Why did you give it to me? Why didn't you try to kill me with it when you had the chance?"

"'Cuz… 'Cuz… it just seemed way too simple. It would've taken more than that to kill you!" she said. "It's obvious that you wouldn't let me jump on you like that."

Itachi smirked.

"Plus, you wouldn't have been off-guard. The look on your face told me so. You did this just to test me."

"You're smart," he said. "But not quick enough."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I…"

"It's late. I don't mind you coming here but you shouldn't come at night. It's dangerous."

_Does he actually care about me? _Sakura thought.

"You wandered off pretty far. You shouldn't have left without telling me."

_He's talking as if he was worried. _Sakura could feel herself blushing lightly. But it wasn't the way she used to blush for Sasuke.

"I could've come back on my own."

_Not that I would've found my way back._

"Enough of that," Itachi said as he walked off. Sakura followed him. The wind was blowing now. "You can come back here another time."

_It's getting colder… _Sakura thought. Being near the water had caused the air to go cold. The air wasn't actually cold to Sakura – it was the mist that touched her bare skin that was cold. It had never bothered her when she was under the cherry blossom tree… because she never paid attention to it.

_Will I ever be able to go home? _Inner Sakura said. _Or will I have to stay with this guy._

"The thoughts you have about seeing your home again – forget them!" he continued to walk on.

Sakura gasped. _I forgot that he could read my mind. _

"It's not as easy as you think it is." Sakura replied. Instead of looking forward when she was walking, she looked at the ground.

"You'll have to live with it!"

Sakura yelled. "Maybe that's how you lived your life – away from your home, by killing your -"

"– Let's get one thing straight _princess_," Itachi stopped walking. He cut her off and grabbed Sakura's hands firmly until they hurt. "What you were going to say won't be mentioned again – GOT IT?"

Itachi was facing Sakura looking at her deep in the eyes. He then let go of her hand. Sakura tried to stop and look away from gazing into his eyes but something wouldn't allow her to. Her eyes were filled with fear and his eyes were filled with pure hatred. Tears made their way down Sakura's cheeks but she couldn't stop from looking into Itachi's eyes. She tried… but she couldn't he just seemed to show no mercy at all.


	8. Another Day, Another Thought

**Chapter 8: Another day, another thought**

Sasuke had been thinking all night on how he might be able to prove to Hokage-sama that Sakura was alive, but he just hadn't learned to face the truth yet… she was dead… and the dead can't come back to life… Sasuke knew that too… he just didn't want to face it. He didn't want to face it when Itachi had taken the lives of the people of his clan; and he didn't want to face it this time. His whole clan was wiped out and not one of them came back from the dead… so neither would Sakura.

Kakashi walked into Hokage-sama's office. He was confused, as Hokage-sama would not have called Kakashi into his office on a regular day-to-day basis, so this had to be related to the "Sakura" issue. Kakashi noticed that Iruka-sensei was there too.

"Kakashi!" Hokage-sama said. "I've been expecting you for a while now."

"Uhh… sorry I'm late." Kakashi replied. "I was -"

"Save it for your students."

Kakashi sighed. "So what's the reason you called me here?"

"I just wanted to inform you that the Anbu who were out looking for the corpse were never able to find the girl. There are no traces of her leaving the village so we are expanding the search further outside the village."

"The Uchiha wants to go look for her. He just isn't able to face her death." Kakashi added.

"Well… I don't see the harm in sending him with the Anbu, but if he were to come across his older brother, then he would likely die." Iruka-sensei had made a point.

"So that leaves us with two advantages for Itachi – killing Sakura and putting Sasuke's life in danger." Kakashi-sensei said to Iruka-sensei yet making another point true.

"Well we know about the Uchiha, but what do we do about Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Well, since the other kid is going, there's no point in Naruto staying here on his own. Plus, if Uchiha gets into any trouble, Naruto has his back." Kakashi mentioned.

Iruka still had to ask Hokage-sama something. "But how will they -"

"Let us leave it off here." Hokage-sama said. "The boys will be ready to leave at dawn three days from now. It's up to you two to get them what they will need for this mission."

In conclusion to that, Kakashi and Iruka walked out of Hokage-sama's office knowing that he was a very busy man. But Iruka still needed to ask him something.

"Hey Kakashi." Iruka said as they walked out of the building. "How are the two boys going to cooperate? We both know well enough that they can't cooperate together and always end up fighting when they try to prove that they are stronger to one-another.

"It's not about them!" Kakashi replied. "It's about Sakura. During the past days of training that they have been getting along ever since Sakura disappeared, they haven't said a word to each other. Naruto's not as annoying and Sasuke's training harder than he ever has. I've seen change in them and this change will help them co-operate… I just hope I'm right."

Iruka had a concerned look on his face that told Kakashi that he hoped that he was right too.

Kakashi hurried over to the boys who were both training that day. Their mission was easy. Kakashi had said to them that they would sit in the silent field and quietly meditate.

"I'm back!" Kakashi said.

"So what did he say?" Naruto asked.

"He said that the Anbu weren't able to find her and that you two are joining the Anbu to find her." Kakashi explained. "Three days from now. You will leave to find her."

"Why do we have to go look for her when my pretty Sakura-chan is dead." Naruto said. Naruto had totally lost hope for Sakura being alive. Naruto believed that Sakura was dead indeed.

"She's not dead." Sasuke answered quietly for Kakashi.

_Huh? _Naruto was confused at what Sasuke said. _He didn't call me dope. I've never seen him like this before. He's never cared about anyone but himself for as far as I've known him. This must really mean something to him. He must be very upset about what happened to Sakura-chan._

_I brought tears to your eyes, I brought pain to your heart, Sakura please forgive me. I hurt you when you're down, I make you sad when you smile, Sakura please wait for me. I protect you when you're hurt; I smile at you when you're around. I worry for you when you're sick; I feel warmth when you're there. Sakura please be alive._

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Uchihalovesme: hey guys first of all, i need to apologize for making you guys wait. i'm sorry. i was too caught up in school and now over the summer, summer school. it ends in the first week of august so updates will be delayed. second of all, i'm not completely satisfied with sakura's choice. there are things that i could change to make the story better. there wont be major changes, just grammar, and i'm gonna try to make the chapters longer so that you guys enjoy them more. i need to also add more detail to the chapters so you can better understand them. i know that you guys are tired of waiting for sakura's choice to be updated so you can read the whole thing, but i need you guys to put up with my delays one more time. that's all i ask of you. and i promise that when i'm done making sakura's choice a better story, it'll be back better than before. as for updating it, that'll happen by the end of august for the new saku's choice. since the whole story consists of about 26 chapters, i need to work hard on changing it for the better. i will from time to time update sakura's choice the way it is now and those of you who care to read the better version can wait for it. thanks for understanding. i'll let you all know when i'm gonna put up the better version of saku's choice_

_ thanks to everyone for the reviews and for your patience  
_


End file.
